Blind Ambiton
by CryingAngelTears10
Summary: He loved her. She loved him. But they can't be together.The damn curse. Akito would kill her. He can't tell her. Or can he? When love is shared by two people is it so hard to admit? In this story I'll give you that answer! KyoXTohru!
1. Confessions?

Blind Ambition

Chapter 1

Confessions? I think not!

That smile. That **sweet**, sweet smile. Why was she so beautiful? Her mother was pretty, but Tohru was. Tohru. He watched her make his tuna. The way she smiled just being happy and helpful around the house. She had been living there for over two years now, and the more Tohru was around him the more he fell in love with her. All those little things. Like, the way she smiled even when she was sad, the way she cared so much about the Sohma family and their traditions, and the way she supported every good descision he made and tried to talk him out of the bad ones. Honda Tohru.

"Kyo- kun? Are you okay?" Tohru asked him which threw him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Of course I am."

"Don't worry Honda-san, he was probably just daydreaming," An all too girly voice said from behind Kyo.

"Daydreaming? What do you mean Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked as she stood (which upset Kyo since Tohru's face was only inches away from his).

"He sometimes just stares into space thinking about nothing."

"Shut up, Rat," Kyo spat angrily at Yuki. Which made Yuki just sneer, knowing that he was superior to Kyo. "Do you wanna fight stupid rat?" Kyo shot up, when he saw Yuki sneer.

"Please don't fight! Here Kyo-kun I made you some fish, and Yuki-kun what would you like for supper?" Tohru bounced up. She stood between Yuki and Kyo, to stop them from throwing punches.

This is why Kyo admired her. She was so protective of the rat and him. He was happy someone was there to actually understand his feelings.

"It's alright, Honda-san! I can make something for myself. I have to go to the school to set up for the carnival on Monday. But Thank You," Yuki said. " Actually, I already did." He already had a small bag in his hands. He smiled at Tohru, "Bye Honda-san!" And he was gone.

Kyo sat akwardly at the table with Shigure and Tohru. For some reason there was nothing really to talk about. Tohru was sitting their looking at her empty plate as if it would go and wash itself, Kyo was playing with his knife as if it were a cat toy (convinient), and Shigure was telling some weird story about the book he was reading that no one was listening too. But what made everything so akward? Was it because the rat wasn't their?

"Well are we all finished?" Tohru asked shyly after Shigure had finished his story.

"Oh Tohru-kun! You are the perfect house-wife! Of course we are!" Shigure smiled getting up to hug Tohru. Kyo was up in a flash.

"Don't touch her. Shigure," Kyo hissed.

"Geez, Kyo! You are so touchy! I was joking!"

"Joking my ass." Kyo grabbed his bag. "Common Tohru." He grabbed her hand. He didn't notice but she **blushed**.

On the walk there, there was another akward silence. But this silence felt different then the one in the kitchen where they ate. The silence was longing.

Suddenly Tohru stopped walking. She was looking down at the ground. Her eyes where shadowed so he couldn't see her expression.

"Is there something wrong, Tohru?"

"Did I do something **wrong**?" Tohru asked. She lifted her head to show she was crying. Kyo looked shocked at her and went over to console her.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"You have been so quiet since we woke up. I know I did something wrong."

"Tohru."

"Did I cook your salmon bad?"

"Tohru."

"Do you hate me for being nice to Yuki-kun?"

"Tohru. It's not what you did do. Its what you're not doing!"

"What?"


	2. Confusion of the Heart!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first story. I'm gonna make more so please review :). Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own fruits basket. But the story is mine. If you want me to continue please submit comments!!!**

**Thanks. **

**Love CryingAngelTears10**

**Blind Ambition**

Chapter 2

Confusion of the heart!

"What?" Tohru cried. She wiped tears from her eyes, so she could see Kyo. He looked down at her, and smiled. Tohru looked confusidley at him. Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he smiling like that? Why did her heart skip a beat when he did?

"It might sound mean. But it's not." Kyo turned away from her blushing. He looked back at her and his smile faded. "I can't lie to her." He thought. "I can't live with the feeling. Her mom, I saw her mom die."

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru sobbed. She looked at him.

"Um. Never mind. I was just thinking you never did the laundry properly, but now I remember the rat doesn't! I'm not mad at you Tohru." He kicked a stone and walked ahead of Tohru. She wiped her eyes and smiled. He wasn't mad at her.

"I'm happy." Tohru ran up to him. He looked down at her. "I'm happy, Kyo-kun isn't mad at me." He looked at her. She looked at him. They inched closer. Her hand touched his arm, and she saw him blush.

"Tohru-chan!" shouted Arisa from the school gates, which threw them apart from eachother. Tohru's two bestfriends stood at the front gate, waving at her. "Good morning Carrot head."

"Good morning Arisa-chan, Hana-chan. Bye Tohru." He smiled at her and waved goodbye. Tohru just stood there. Her friends were telling her something. But she didn't listen. No. She couldn't hear. She was in another world. This feeling. This strange feeling. What was wrong with her? When she touched his arm, she felt a tingle in her fingers, that went throughout her body.

"Tohru-chan. We'll be late for class," Hana-chan said. She took her friend's hand and pulled her onto the school grounds.

During her classes, Tohru didn't listen. She was writing reasons in her notebook, why Kyo-kun would never love her, the way she did him.

He lived with her

He had Kagura-chan

She couldn't think of any other good reasons. Suddenly the bell rang that signified the end of the day. Tohru walked too Yuki's desk. He was still reading as if the class was still in session.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, as she peered at him over his book.

"Yes Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

" Do you have a student council meeting this afternoon or are you walking home with Kyo-kun and I?"

"I'm walking with you today Honda-san. Shall we leave?"

"Hai! Wait. Where's Kyo-kun?" She looked around the classroom expecting Kyo to be sitting at his desk. But he wasn't there.

"He probably is waiting outside. Come on Honda-san."

"Hai!"

But he wasn't outside either. She walked around the whole grounds. No Kyo. Maybe something happened to him! Maybe he turned into a cat because it was raining out, and he's weak! She began having this feeling in the pit of her stomach. Where was he?

"Maybe he went home by himself Honda-san," Yuki whispereed patting her shoulder.

"He's never done that before. He's always walked home with us Yuki-kun!" She scurried around the bushes looking under stones, and looking behind the trees.

"Come on, Honda-san! You'll catch a cold." She finally gave up and walked beside Yuki on the way home. The walk felt empty. No emotions. Usually, Kyo was hyper and energetic always having fun with her and always challenging Yuki.

When they got home, she rushed to his room, not even bothering to say hello to Shigure. **He wasn't there**. She ran up to the roof. He wasn't there. She looked everywhere that he could possibly be. Even in the bathroom! But he wasn't there. She threw on her rain boots and rain coat and took an umbrella.

"Where you going, Tohru-kun?"

"To find my Kyo-kun."

**OH MY GOD!!! **

**CLIFF HANGER! **


	3. Finally Love At Last, Happy Ending?

**Chapter 3**

_AT THE SOHMA HOUSE_

"I want to talk to Akito." Kyo asked, as he ran into the main house. Hatori took his eyes of his paper work and looked shocked to see Kyo.

"She's right in th-" Hatori couldn't finish sentence. Kyo raced past and almost knocked over Hatori.

"AKITO!" Kyo screamed. There she was. Sitting in a little ball on the floor.

"My my, the monster's here." She smiled and stood. She walked slowly over to him and reached out her hand to touch his cheek

"I Love Honda Tohru." Akito stood dead, her hand risen over her head. Suddenly she lunged at him, her nails scratching his face. He let out a wail. "And I don't give a shit what you think! I love her, and I've lied to you for the past three years since she's been living with us. I just came here to tell you that I LOVE HER AND THEIRS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Kyo turned. And began walking away and passed Shigure.

"Kyo, Tohru's looking for you." Shigure whispered. Kyo smiled.

"Shigure!!! He he..." Akito screamed. Shigure ran forward to grab her hand.

"Shhh. Akito." He whispered in her ear. She was crying. She had never been talken to like that before.

"Let him go. He's not going to come back." Shigure smiled. He held onto her hand, and kissed her gently. "But I won't Ever let go."

_Back to Tohru_

Where was he? She felt tears welling in her eyes. She ran toward the bridge where her and Kyo had their first talk. There he was. Sitting. His head was between his legs and it looked like he was crying.

"Kyo-kun!" She screamed. She slid down the rocky slope toward him, but she lost her footing and tumbled down the rocks.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo's voice was so soft and familiar. It made her feel... "Tohru?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. Where were you I was scared, scared for you!" She started twirling a piece of her brown locks with her index finger.

"I was at the main household. Talking to Akito." At the sound of the name her hands went limp. **Akito.** _Akito. Akito. Akito._

"Abou-out what?" She whimpered. She felt cold. That man was...was so cold so mean to her. She always tried to hurt her.

"About us." Us? What did he mean by us? There was an us? Finally she lifted her head to look in his eyes. His face had a large gash, and his left eye was swollen. "She did this to you?" She lifted her hand to touch his face but then dropped her hand, to shy to touch him.

"Us. I have...have..."

"KYO- KUNNNNN!" A loud shout came from the shadows. And out came Kagura.

"Kagura-chan! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked. She was really mad, but her being Tohru, she couldn't shout at her and tell her to leave.

"I heard what happened at the main house! Are you okay?" Kagura ran to hug him, but Kyo grabbed her wrist.

"I Love Tohru, Kagura," Kyo said. Kagura began to cry, and she looked over and glared at Tohru.

"You. You bitch!" Kagura cried. She slapped Tohru hard across the face, and ran off.

Tohru, who was uncocious, was lying on the ground. Kyo hurried over to her.

"Tohru! Tohru." She woke upand looked at Kyo who was holding her.

"You're not changing Kyo-Kun. She smiled, and cuddeled into his chest. Kyo smiled and tilted her head to the side to kiss her.

He loved her lips. Soft and sweet, just like he thought of in his dreams. Dreams. For one this wasn't a dream. It was reality.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4**


	4. The Ending :

Chapter 4

They walked home hand in hand. Thinking about how people would find out.

When they got home there was a suprise.

When they got in the house they saw black boots. Haru's boots.

"Haru-san?" Tohru asked. She opened the sliding door to reveal Haru sitting cross legged on the floor with Yuki. Shigure was speaking on the phone.

"Honda-san, I see you've found Kyo." Yuki smiled.

"Yes I have."

"You're back Kyo-kun!" Shigure smiled. "Hatori's coming over soon to take a look at your eye."

"What happened to you, baka neko?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not a baka neko! Quit calling me that." Yuki stood up, and then felt a little odd. He looked down at his hands.

"I have to go." Yuki left the house quickly.

"He's noticed." Shigure and Haru said at the same time. Tohru looked at Kyo then back at Shigure and Haru.

"When Kyo's curse was broken, it released all the other animals," Shigure explained. "Thank you, Tohru." Shigure smiled. Tohru blushed, and Kyo squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm going to go find Rin." Haru said standing and leaving.

"And I'm going to find Akito. See how she's doing." Kyo looked suprised and turned around to stop Shigure. "Tohru will explalin it to you after." After they heard the door close, Kyo's lips were already on hers. Tohru still kept blushing, whenever there hands touched.

"You are so shy." He smiled.

"I know, I-I'm so sorry." She blushed again.

"Don't be." He hugged her again. It felt so nice to be in Kyo's arms. His muscels were so comforting and she felt safe.

"Kyo." She whispered. She wanted to kiss him, but she was so shy.

"Do I need to speak for you?" He kissed her again, and this time she responded.

"Wow, this is a beautiful site!" An all to girlish voice said from behind them. They stopped kissing to see who the voice was. Ayame. "Kyonichi is kissing Tohru-Kun!" He laughed. He started to dance. "Hey everyone look! Tohru-kun and Kyo!" He shouted. Some people laughed, some whined, some screamed.

"I wanna see!" Someone screamed. Momiji pounded in after Ayame. "You were right that is sooooooo coool!" Momiji laughed, jumping up and down. Ritsu came up from behind Momiji and started laughing. Kagura looked angry, Hiro was talking to Kisa, and Kisa was smiling very sweetly.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. "Can you leave the two of us alone for atleast an hour!" Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her into the living room.

"I wanna talk to Tohru-Chan!" Kagura yelled, through the sliding door.

"Go away Kagura!" Kyo yelled. Kyo dragged Tohru down on the floor and waited for the noise to disperse. After a half an hour, Kyo and Tohru stood up, and left the living room. No one was in the house.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru whispered. Kyo turned around. And before he knew it Tohru had kissed him, and this one was different. He could really taste her strawberry taste, and he never noticed that she smelled like lavander.

"Tohru." He hugged her close, feeling her body against his. "I guess you're not shy." He looked down at her face, she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm so happy. To be with Kyo-kun." She smiled and burried her head in his chest.

"I am too." He tilted her chin up and kissed her. "I am too."

One year Later

"YOYOYOYOYOYO!" Kakeru yelled down the hallway. Tohru, Kyo, Machi, and Yuki were walking down the hallway toward the garden, they had just graduated.

"Shut up, Kakeru." Machi said. Yuki laughed, and smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Why are you so god damn annoying!" Kyo yelled. Kakeru was making faces behind Yuki's head.

"Go away and leave us in peace. We would really REALLY liked it if you went away." Yuki said as nicley as he could.

"Fine, but I'm taking my sister with me. We have a family gathering." Hee grabbed Machi and took her down the hall.

"HEY WAIT!" Yuki yelled, chasing after them.

" Hey Kyo-kun" Kyo said stopping.

"Yes, Tohru?"

"I-I..."

"DID SHE TELL YOU? SHE DID? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME IT?" Arisa yelled running down the hall.

"Name? Name what?"

"Y'know...the baby?"

"Baby?" Kyo's face got red. He turned around to see Tohru blushing. "Tohru..." He hugged her.

This was going to be the best life, that he thought he would never have.

The end

Dear Readers

I'm sorry I'm such a bad writer, but I do try my best so if you don't have anything nice to say dont say it at all!

Thanks

love

CryingAngelTears10


End file.
